


Will You Take My Hand? Not If I Take Your's First lol

by frog_that_writes_bullshit (Frog_that_writes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Proposals, i love these babies, they're so dumb!!1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/frog_that_writes_bullshit
Summary: How they realized they wanted to marry each other, and the actual proposal.





	Will You Take My Hand? Not If I Take Your's First lol

If you asked Cole the moment he realized he wanted to propose, he would tell you it was shortly after the tournament of elements. The four had been together in their shared room at the time. Zane had been humming softly to himself while he read by the dim lamplight. Jay was curled up against him, letting out occasional hiccups of breath while he slept. Kai's face was illuminated by his cell phone light while he played the addicting app of the week, something that somehow captured his focus for long periods of time, and Cole was sure he barely realized the time. 

The room was warm and the blankets were soft and the company was  _ perfect.  _ And for some reason it occurred to Cole. He wanted to marry these people. 

It didn't come with the happiest thoughts. It was a realization of desperation brought on by having lost one of them so suddenly, and then the others soon after and they all drifted apart without their glue. He thought to himself that if he could bottle this moment of pure stillness and carry it forever, he would. They would never be brought apart again, if he ever had anything to say about it. 

He was proven wrong after that moment time and time again, and the thoughts of matching rings shared between the four was pushed to the back of his mind. 

He never forgot that moment, however. Of the soft lighting and the gentle sounds of breathing surrounding him as he contemplated joining his favorite redhead in slumber. It stuck with him, and even in the darkest of moments kept him going. 

* * *

If you asked Kai when he wanted to propose, he would say it had been since the very beginning. This, of course, soon resulted in scoffing, and usually a statement by Jay exclaiming that he didn't even like them at first. Then, Kai would usually try to recover with a suave statement, before caving and telling whoever's had asked the real story.

Which was, that he honestly didn't know. 

There was never a big defining moment, where he looked up and it occurred to him that he wanted to marry these crazy dorks. He just found himself falling more and more in love, day by day, until eventually, without him ever noticing, If they get married turned into When they got married. 

Kai, being Kai, had always wished their had been a dramatic moment, but he guessed their was at least enough romance to the sentiment. Even if he did make him seem like a giant sap. 

He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his boyfriends, and that was enough for him.

* * *

* * *

If you asked Zane when he knew he wanted to propose to the others, he would tell you it had been from the beginning.

And unlike Kai, he wasn’t even exaggerating. 

Zane had always known he never wanted to be apart from the other three, but the exact way he felt about them changed over the years. At first, he had thought it was a bond of brotherhood, like their Sensei had insisted. But he had realized along with the others, though the exact nuances of the feelings often escaped him, pretty quickly that the word brother really wasn’t how they felt about each other. It was a different though no less powerful feeling. They loved each other, in a romantic sense.

Even when they first realized this, Zane had known he never wanted to leave their sides.

And then he did, to save them.

And then he came back. 

And he was never going to leave again.

Because they were boyfriends, and it was nice. But it wasn’t forever the way husbands were. He wasn’t really sure why the words changed anything when the feeling was still the same, but he would do anything to stay with the people he loved for however long fate permitted.

* * *

If you asked Jay when he knew he wanted to propose to the others, he would usually deflect. He would always say that to him, the when didn’t matter. The why did. 

He would tell them about all the ways he had fallen in love with them since they had met. Zane’s cooking and his calm logic in the face of disaster, always managing to look out for them. Kai’s bravery, always the first to run into a dangerous situation when it was the right thing to do, and the way he called them idiots while smiling, and they all knew it meant ‘I love you.’ Cole’s sense of humor and bottomless stomach, and his leadership, always ready to take charge when Lloyd wasn’t there or when he didn’t know what to do, because Green Ninja or not he was just a kid. And he would always smile and say he had fallen in love with them all so quickly but it had felt like forever, because time stretched indefinitely while he was looking into their eyes.

If someone called his bullshit and asked for the real story, and at this point they would be a very pushy person, who maybe should worry about their own love-life first, thank you very much, he would usually blush. None-the-less, he would tell them that he had known he wanted to marry them after they had met his parents for the first time. They knew where he came from after that, this scrawny kid with a loud mouth who had grown up surrounded by trash and had two parents who thought the trash was treasure. And they still liked him, and never used it as an insult beyond some playful ribbing. 

He wanted to marry anyone who could look past his family, honestly, but especially these three.

* * *

If someone asked any or all four of them when they decided to propose, they would all answer the same way.

November 13. 

The date had no special meaning before they had all decided on it. It was a random date. The weather was nice, if a little chilly. They were able to get a reservation at a good restaurant for their date night, but it had been an hour later than they were hoping for and left their plans for the day a little off. And, they all thought to themselves while they fidgeted with the little box in their pockets, the others were acting a little weird, and it was starting to make them lose their nerve. 

They finished dinner, and it was a little later than they had hoped for. But it worked, because now the park was even more deserted during the stroll that Kai had, seemingly offhandedly, suggested much to the eager nods of his boyfriends. 

It was a little too cloudy to see much of the stars, but that was pretty customary for Ninjago City anyways with all the light pollution. Besides, with all the nervous lances they kept throwing at each other, they weren’t looking up much anyways.

The walk was nice, in the cool fall air, and the only sound was four sets of footsteps along the concrete path, walking just slightly out of rhythm. 

Until, one set of footsteps stopped. A throat cleared. The other three footsteps stopped as well, and there was the near silent sound of someone dropping to one knee, and a boc creaking open.

“Zane, Kai, Jay,” Cole began. “We’ve been together for a long time-”

There was laughter.

Cole looked up incredulously at Jay as he attempted to muffle his laughter with one hand while reaching into his pocket with the other. And then, Jay pulled out another box, nearly identical to Cole’s but with the logo of a different jewelry shop from the city.

He dropped to one knee as well. 

“I’ve always known I wanted to be with you three-”

“Shut up!” Kai commanded, pulling out his own box. It was a generic box that he opened to reveal three handmade rings, obviously crafted with hours of care. “I’m the blacksmith! I thought it was a given that I get to propose.” 

He dropped to one knee as well. Cole shook with his own laughter.

“Zane?” He asked teasingly. Somewhat apologetically, Zane pulled out his own box. Then, he dropped to one knee as well.

“Fate saw fit to bring the four of us together,” Zane recited from his planned speech, obviously attempting to sound serious while fighting of the laughter than was taking over his three boyfriends, no,  _ fiances.  _

“What are we supposed to do with twelve rings,” Jay nearly cried. They were all still kneeling on the pavement, ring boxes held out in front of them as they all faced each other in a sort of circle. 

“We could always keep mine and return all of yours,” Kai suggested.

“First of all, no, I spent a lot of time picking these out,” Cole said.

“I guarantee it’s nowhere near even half the time I spent making these.” 

“You once made two swords out of a material you had never even heard of before in a few hours, how long did four rings take?”

“You ungrateful-”

“I also don’t suppose returning them is much of an option after they have already been specifically sized,” Zane interrupted. “We could pawn them, but the question still remains of who’s rings we shall be keeping.” 

“Maybe we can just put them in a pile and make Nya pick her favorite?” Jay suggested.

“I don’t… hate it?” Kai shrugged. 

“Okay, let’s stand up, we look like a bunch of serial killers,” Cole said. Once everyone was standing, he continued. “We all have a specific ring for each person, right” After receiving three identical nods, he smiled. “Perfect! So put the rings for each person in their own pile, and make Nya pick the best from each group. Foolproof!”   
“I do believe Nya will find this situation quite humorous,” Zane said. The smile fell off Cole’s face.   
“She’s going to make fun of us so hard, isn’t she?”   
“We somehow managed to mess up proposing so bad we have three times the amount of rings we need.” Kai deadpanned.

“I prefer to think of it as a true sign that we are fated to be together.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Nya will think of it that way and not as us being idiots, Jay.” 

“Thanks, Kai.”

“I love you guys,” Cole said, smile back on his face as he looked at the three people who he was going to marry. 

“I love you too,” said three voices in response. None of them stopped smiling all the way back to the bounty, nor for the rest of the night, even as Nya laughed into their faces after they told her their plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt i was sent on tumblr  
if you have any requests for this fandom, especially polyninja! or any other fandoms i write for, don't hesitate to send them! i can't promise i'll get back soon or even ever, but i'll try lmao  
anyways, if you lied this, please give a kudo and a comment telling me ur thoughts thx ily all


End file.
